


Distance of the Sea 汪洋的距離

by kakakc



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 她和她相距著一整個海洋





	Distance of the Sea 汪洋的距離

空氣中帶著彷彿會隨熱浪蒸發而凝固於唇邊的鹽粒。一切都很安靜。

不同於船上進入無風帶時的穩定，地面是一種不會搖晃、卻更令人感到恐慌的平面。因為你無處可逃，伸出指尖怎樣扒撥也只有更多泥土、無法沒入水中消失無蹤。

她看著她，隔著一個浴缸的水，卻猶如汪洋般的距離。

 

那其實只是一個很細小的盛器，勉強容納下兩個人，各坐在一端，腳尖都擠在一起，Anne抱著膝蓋，長長的紅髮猶如滴入水中的血一般飄散，有意無意的觸及對方黝黑的手臂。最昂貴的絲繡也比不上水滑過皮膚時的感覺。她把自己半張臉埋在手臂裡，眼睛卻盯著Max，那個大概日夜都在想著城堡裡的西班牙金子該怎樣處置的腦袋。

她們將此處──拿騷的妓院樓上一角稱之為家。隔著薄薄的牆充斥著木板咿呀的聲音、男女交歡呻吟的聲音、人們議論紛紛的聲音。也許是下一場交易也或許是下一個祕密，她們猶如繭中的雙生子，共存直到掙脫的一刻。而Jack在外頭像個騎士一般揮舞著刀、用他的口才和計謀在海浪來臨前守著這一座沙礫砌成的堡壘。

 

躲在其中的Anne想要觸碰她，即使距離如此接近卻依然令人戰戰兢兢，因為她知道對方並不一定想要──Max大概只是真心想浸浴放鬆一下而己。她從來不像她般需要性；每次跟Max做愛她總是饑渴的那一方，Max滿足她，以各種她想要以至她不知道她想要的方式。

因為性事只是Max的工作，她不需要喜歡性卻可以把它做得很好，令人醉生夢死的好。就像海盜只知掠奪、軍人將他們吊死、女人就是用來幹的。那樣的天經地義又荒謬絕倫。

而Max是所有女人中最清楚自己的一個。

 

所以她把她對她所有的渴望都咬在牙裡。她和其他人不一樣但也相差無幾，從Max身上尋找慰藉，那可以是一個微笑，也可以是一句『我愛妳』和『我會保護妳』， 那些說出來便成為了謊言的綷語。她會吻她。她也會回應她。她會觸碰她，她們會比誰都更貼近，連那一部份Jack也沒碰觸過的。

但她們的距離依舊無法拉近，因為她們必須分道而行。就像每個出海的人想要抵達彼岸另一端的盡頭，但那是容納人們航行之上的海洋所無法給予的，因為她就是全部了。

 

2016.08.02


End file.
